The Eternal Hero
by Toumeikage
Summary: Yuki Yuna and Takashima Yuna, two eerily similar heroes separated only by time and name. With the discovery of the original Hero's Record, however, memories converge, and the question of just who is Yuna, is brought to the forefront.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Inspired by the dialogue in Nogi Wakaba is a Hero Chapter 0, my theories on Takashima Yuuna, and some coffee.

 **Disclaimer:** We all know I don't own the YuYuYu franchise, if I did it wouldn't be nearly as intriguing.

* * *

"There were already heroes that far in the past, huh..."

It was a simple statement, based off a simple observation. Yet it felt more complicated than it should have been. Like something was there, but not in a physical sense. Rather it was the feeling of something intangible. Like the sense of being in an empty room, the pressure of the emptiness holding her down.

"That's quite a surprise huh, Yuuna?"

"..."

She would have normally answered nonchalantly, with a lighthearted smile and a simple, "Yea!" that came from the top of her head and the bottom of her heart. But that never came.

"Yuuna what's wrong?"

The pressure held both her silence and her place. As if frozen in time, she stood there silent. She wanted to say it was nothing. An answer which would have both been the truth and a reassurance. She wanted to keep her friends from worrying.

"..."

Again no words came out. She didn't know why, but the more she tried to speak, the more lost she felt. She wanted to scream aloud and struggle, but at the same time knew that she had to hold herself together. But the more she tried to restrain herself, the more her focus on reality steadily dwindled, and her mind fell into something of a blur. She felt lightheaded, like her small, occasional dizzy spells. Only this one wasn't as small.

"Yuuna?"

She felt like she heard her name called, but the pronunciation seemed somewhat different from what she was used to, off even. It was far, distant, and almost unrecognizable. Before she could even try and force a smile in response, everything went black and she felt her legs give way.

"Yuuna!?"

* * *

Beyond the wall of consciousness, the emptiness engulfed her. As if the gates to a dam were suddenly forced open, the indescribable pressure pushed its way into her, mind, body, and soul causing pain greater than that any of Vertexes were capable of.

She tried her best to keep her mind whole. To move her body in a desperate struggle to escape. To at least try and punch whatever was doing this to her.

Why she thought of that last one was anyone's guess.

Why she put the most effort into that last one was also anyone's guess.

Why that last one actually worked, no one knew.

Her fist came in contact with something solid. Hard even. And she felt the pressure ease slightly.

She tried to throw another punch. And found that this too somehow connected. Again the pressure eased, only this time a bit of light shone into the emptiness.

She found the pain receding, and the bits and pieces of her mind were capable of gathering, and concentrating on her fist.

If that was the case, then...

She focused all of her power into her closed fist and thought back to how Chikage often seemed to place all her pain and anger into her attacks, and how well Wakaba focused when her mind was only on her blade.

She cleared her mind of thoughts, and focused solely on her fist. It was time to take her own advice and not worry about the difficult things.

' _YUUSHA PUNCH!'_

* * *

Light flooded the world, and she found herself back in reality.

"Karin!?" she heard someone yell from across the room.

"Yuuna!?" she also heard someone yell from across the room.

"My~ shelf~!" she heard someone agonize from across the room.

She looked at her blurry arm, fully raised. Opening and closing it Yuuna saw her fist carry a somewhat reddish tint.

"...I'm fine Fuu..." She heard from across the room. "Yeesh, thanks for worrying about me too Tougou...She always been like that?"

"Wasshi's priorities were always slightly skewed~" an overly cheerful voice said from aside the room. "Um...we once went fishing, and ended up cleaning a shrine~ so I think deep down she might~ actually enjoy seeing people in pain~"

"...That's reassuring..." The first voice said.

"I'm not like that at all Sonocchi!"

She felt someone walk up to her and grab her reddened hand. A sniffling head of black hair immediately lowered into their held hands and whispered, "Thank goodness Yuuna-chan..."

It was hard to move, but she willed herself up. Patting the all too familiar crying girl gently on the head with her free hand she could only offer the first words of reassurance that came to mind.

"...It's...okay...Gun-chan..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Brought about by thoughts on the development in Nogi Wakaba is a Hero Chapter 13, my theories on Takashima Yuuna, and a bit more coffee...

* * *

"...It's...okay...Gun-chan..."

Those were first words of reassurance that came to mind. Instinctively muttering them, while caught up in gently patting the crying girl on the head, it wasn't until the crying girl abruptly paused and looked up with, concerned, dark green eyes, that Yuuna realized those words were the wrong ones.

Who was this black haired girl? She felt like she should have known. Like the answer should have been obvious. But it wasn't. Closing her own eyes Yuuna focused and tried to remember as much as she could.

' _...Everyone was talking about going flower viewing...'_

' _...Even Wakaba had agreed...'_

' _...She had, with a bit of effort, convinced Chikage to go...'_

' _...A forestization warning happened that evening...'_

' _...Anzu used her fairy Yukijoro...'_

' _...And Tamako and Anzu-'_

' _...xxx...'_

* * *

Her thoughts were cut off by the return of the unseen pressure. Only this time, there was no pain. In fact, nothing was there. It was almost as if a wall had blocked the flow of her memories from beyond that point.

"Hey Tougou, I think I've gotten over your relative lack of worry for me, but don't you think it's embarrassing to be the one comforted right now?" Getting back up on her feet, the girl in the back rubbed her skirt. For some reason her cheek was slightly swollen. "And sheesh, Yuuna learn to hold back will you?"

"Huh!?" surprised at being called she snapped back into reality.

"Be glad Karin~" the strangely cheerful voice from earlier stretched. "You can heal~ my bookshelf can't~"

"But Yuuna-chan's-" those green eyes that were a flooded mess of tears earlier, in such a short time, gave way to an almost sharp, analytical, efficiency that reminded her of Anzu.

' _Anzu...Anzu was...xxx'_

"Don't just, "But Yuuna," me Tougou, that's literally the only thing you've been saying for the past few hours!"

"It's not good to be that one character that keeps saying the same line over and over, Wasshi~, Yuyu might get sick of you~ Hehe that rhymes~"

Tougou blushed furiously and fell silent, dejected at that comment.

These people knew her name. But she didn't know who they were...

...Did that really matter though?

These girls were openly concerned for her wellbeing...somewhat, and depending on how she answered now, that concern may turn to tears. And as far as she was concerned, as a hero she'd accept no less than tears of joy.

Remembering could wait.

* * *

' _Her name was...Tougou...-san right? For some reason it feels nostalgic...'_

"That's right Tougou-san," She really, hoped, or rather felt like it was the right honorific. She secretly wondered if it would be as easy as convincing Chikage. With a simple smile and somewhat honest words. "It's not good to worry you know? You'll get wrinkles!"

Having her cheeks pinched, Tougou's face relaxed into something of a relieved smile. Now reassured she could pull this off, Yuuna focused on the others she knew the names of.

"Ehehehe," rubbing her head own head in mock seriousness, she didn't know what happened between her and the girl named Karin, but instinct told her it was best to break the tension with a laugh and an apology. Based off her height, and how she was called "Yuuna" without an honorific, they were probably fairly close...maybe...no definitely. "Sorry Karin-chan"

"Hmph! You better be!" crossing her arms indignantly, Karin turned her head, both cheeks, swollen and un-swollen, getting progressively redder. "Don't worry us like that..."

The exchange felt almost like a rehearsed practice.

"Oh? Aren't you the shy one?" a tall blond said in the back. Her hands were making somewhat strange gestures.

"Big sis, girls shouldn't make those kinds of gestures!" A younger blond was standing next to her trying to cover said gestures up.

"Ahaha, sorry~ sorry~...wait...how does my cute little sister know what these gestures mean!? Itsuki!?" The two sisters gave off the same feeling of Anzu and Tamako's antics, but with the roles reversed.

Thinking of those two, she didn't know why, but she almost let her smile fall. Holding onto it through sheer force of will, she reminded herself that she had to stay strong.

' _Just like those two...'_ Or so she felt was the case. But as far as Yuuna was concerned, just who were "those two" referring to?

"Waah~ Nibosshi's become a tomato~" turning her head Yuuna almost froze. The source of the voice that kept reminding her of Hinata, seemed to belong to none other than their leader Wakaba.

Yet on closer inspection, she seemed somewhat different. Her hair was shorter, she looked younger, had lighter hair, her face wasn't nearly as serious, and most importantly, she seemed to have an easygoing smile that never waned.

After all that happened, did Wakaba resort to substance abuse as a method for coping? No the serious Wakaba would never...But maybe...After all they've been through...

What...have they been through again?

"Yuyu~? You okay~?" seeing the girl wave the small old book in her hand playfully, Yuuna focused and found it harder and harder to believe this was Wakaba. Even under the most stressful of circumstances.

But just to be sure. She thought about testing the waters.

"Mhm!" she tried to steer the conversation in her favor. "Er...I'm sorry about your shelf? I'll fix up when I have the chance."

"It's fine Yuyu~ don't worry about it~"

"No, no. I insist!" she tried her best to make it sound natural. "A reward for everything right?"

"Hmm~?"

"Ahaha" she tried to laugh it off, the confused expression confirmed her suspicions. This definitely wasn't Wakaba. Yet she felt so familiar-

"Thanks Sono-chan~" the reply came out automatically. It took a moment after for Yuuna to realize that it came from herself.

"Ehehehe~ don't mention it~"

"Are you sure the Nogi household is going to be okay with that though?" Karin interjected.

"It's fine~ I'll just pretend I slipped and fell~ It happens a lot~"

"You breaking things is normal?" Itsuki asked from the back. For some reason her older sister was sitting on her knees in the corner. A bump that wasn't there earlier mysteriously appeared on her head. Just how did it get there...?

...Wait...Nogi? Karin did say Nogi right...?

"Mhm~" looking at her this girl did certainly resemble Wakaba. "They've given up scolding me~"

...Physically at least...

But Wakaba admitted to being an only child, or rather never admitted to having any siblings so...

"Hey, hey~ Sono-chan?" the name once again came out instinctively. It felt right.

"What~?"

"Speaking of your family," a little question couldn't hurt right? She tried to phrase it as vaguely as she could. She didn't want anyone to be suspicious after all. "Wasn't there someone named Wakaba in your family?"

"Mhm~ Hmm..." the response came as a slight, predictable shock. But as it continued, it turned into something more than unexpected. "Did you forget Yuyu~? Before you passed out, while we were checking the storeroom, we found out that she was my great, great~ ancestor."

Oh, okay they were just great ancestors. For a minute there she almost thought Sono-chan was somehow the lovechild of Wakaba and Hinata...

"...Eh...?"

"But you passed out right~ after we opened her Hero's Record."

"...Eh...?"

She signaled towards the old book in her hand once again and steadily flipped the pages until she reached the last one, intent on not stressing the book's binding. "We were so worried~"

As she was handed the book, Yuuna certainly saw the name and picture of Wakaba. And realized the current state of her predicament.

"..."

This wasn't good, just exactly how long had passed since this picture was taken?

"Is something the matter Yuuna-chan?" Tougou voice suddenly asked from the side. The concern for her wellbeing was evident.

"...It's..."

"...It's...?"

"...It's...nothing..." Barely mustering a smile, she closed the book as gently as she could. Being as careful as she could with her friend's belongings.

She felt like fighting back tears.

Or rather she had to fight back tears.

Until she'd learned more about just where exactly she was, exactly how long had passed, and what exactly had happened, this little untruth had to be upheld.

"You're right Wasshi~ Yuyu really can't tell a lie~"

...Or at least that was what she intended to do at least...

Karin interjected, "Seriously, did you forget as basic as Hero Club Tenet # 4? If you're troubled talk to someone!"

* * *

"Hey that was my line!"

"You snooze you lose Fuu"

"Itsuki...I think my status as the club president is being ignored."

"Don't worry, 'Sis, that's not the only part of you we ignore."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

Turning around, Fuu was met with blank stares. She walked back to the corner, before turning around and walking back up to Yuuna. Putting her hand gently over Yuuna's shoulder she made her feelings known. "Yuuna...Itsuki's starting to go into her rebellious stage...help..."

Fuu was slowly dragged back into her corner by Itsuki with the help of Karin.

* * *

It might have been her imagination, but Tougou's grip on Yuuna's hand was starting to tighten.

"Yuuna-chan, you might not realize this, but you blink twice whenever you lie."

"..."

"..."

"...Seriously?" did she really blink twice?

"Seriously."

"Wow...was I always that obvious?"

"No," Tougou responded bluntly, "That was a lie. You were actually doing pretty well too."

"Uh...oh..."

Her notion of Tougou resembling Anzu shot up dramatically.

"Which brings me back to my first point." Tougou's grip steadily began to feel more and more like an iron vice. "Yuuna-chan who normally can't tell a lie in the slightest, was actually doing pretty well at tricking us."

"Um..." It was official, Tougou's ancestor must have been Anzu...

"Care to please explain why?"

"It's not what you think, I-"

But that was besides the issue because right now dark green eyes were staring intently into her own.

"So, who is this Gun-chan?"

And Yuuna had a lot of explaining to do...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Created from my thoughts on Nogi Wakaba is a Hero, my views of Nogi Sonoko, my theories on Takashima Yuuna, and a serious need for more coffee…

* * *

"So, who is this Gun-chan?"

In many ways, it was a question that Yuuna couldn't really answer. Or rather it was a question that she could easily answer, but not with anything that would be satisfy Tougou or the others.

' _A fellow hero for the Shinju…'_

' _A girl of few words…'_

' _A person in desperate need of acceptance…'_

' _A friend I couldn't be there for…'_

' _A friend I couldn't save…'_

'… _xxx…'_

* * *

It seemed as though her memories couldn't go any farther than that. But the tinge of guilt from that last line of thought was exceptionally strong. But just what did those thoughts mean? She couldn't know without the context. After all, weren't they always together?

The tangents would have to be put on hold though.

The front of her mind told her that if Tougou was anything like Anzu, then lying really wasn't an option. The back of her mind affirmed this, as she instinctively knew that the girls in the room weren't to be underestimated.

'… _They were the Hero Club after all…'_

She didn't really know why that name came up in her head with such assurance. Maybe Karin's speech left a stronger impression in her mind than she initially thought.

The luxury of thinking came to a halt, however, as Yuuna came back to her senses and noticed that all eyes were on her. Expecting an answer.

"Er…" she managed to compromise. "Koori Chikage…She's a friend of mine…"

That wasn't a lie.

"…She's really cool…and good at shooting games…"

That wasn't a lie.

"And she looks kind of like Tougou-san…"

That technically wasn't a lie.

' _Tougou was emotionally devastated too…'_

"...So I kind of just…" Laughing a bit, she scratched her hair, trying to keep the excessive thoughts to a minimum, and feigned ignorance.

"…" everyone else said.

It wasn't working.

Looking towards her friend, Sono-chan looked back at Yuuna, and put her hand on her chin like a detective before nodding to herself with her eyes closed.

"Wasshi~ That might have been the wrong question~"

"What do you mean Sonocchi?"

Turning to look Yuuna in the eyes, Sono-chan said something rather unexpected.

"Hi, my name is Nogi Sonoko~ formerly a chosen hero of the Shinju, now part of the Hero Club at Sanshu Middle School~" she bowed and gestured to the confused others in the room. "The ones in the here are Miyoshi Karin, Inubozaki Fuu, Inubozaki Itsuki, and of course Washi- I mean Tougou Mimori."

"Sonocchi?" Tougou was confused.

"…" Everyone in the back was also confused.

"Eh?" Yuuna was very confused. This girl was a former hero? Did that mean everyone here…

"So Yuyu~" Sono-chan made a point to gesture her hand towards the confused Yuuna. And oddly stressed the next part in English. "Who are you~?"

* * *

Seeing the gesture, Yuuna didn't know what was going on, but decided go with the flow. Didn't these people know who she was already? Was this some kind of test to see if she was actually an amnesiac faking? If so, then the jig was up, and she had sorely underestimated the Nogi lineage.

She considered the possible traps.

But she wasn't really too good at these kinds of logic games.

Sonoko seemed very good at them though…

Was Sonoko testing see if she would lie again? Was she supposed to answer with Sanshu Middle School also? Or was that a feint to test if her memories were intact? What would happen if she answered honestly with Marugame castle?

She thought about the flow of the conversation thus far, and came to a conclusion off what Karin said earlier.

" _Seriously, did you forget something as basic as Hero Club Tenet # 4? If you're troubled talk to someone!"_

Based off that, and how well everyone, especially Tougou knew her, she was likely transferred into their school at some point. And if they were former heroes then she was likely to be one as well.

And even if she wasn't, then Yuuna could just admit to the half-truth of having amnesia.

It was still a type of truth right?

Standing up she introduced herself also.

"Um…Nice to meet you…" the words came out somewhat awkwardly. She had already "met" them. "I'm Takashima Yuuna, cur-…Err...former hero for the Shinju, and member of the Sanshu Middle School Hero Club..."

"…" The rest of the room went dead silent.

It likely meant that a part of her answer was unsatisfactory…luckily that was still within her expectations.

"…I'm sorry the truth is…I really do have amnesia…"

"…" The room's atmosphere seemed to have dropped drastically, everyone looking confused.

Barring Sonoko who was nodding to herself in confirmation.

Huh? Somehow that wasn't the right answer either…Was she not supposed to have amnesia?

"Sonocchi…" Tougou was the one who broke the silence, but cut herself off in confusion. "How did you…?"

"Easy Wasshi~" Sonoko held Tougou's shivering hands. "You and Yuyu go way~ back. Do you remember anyone named Koori Chikage?"

"…No…" Tougou affirmed.

"Did Yuyu always introduce you to her new friends?"

"…Yes…" Tougou affirmed.

"But…that's just…" Karin barely managed.

"…Impossible…" Fuu finished for her.

"Mhm, I also considered that maybe Yuyu met this "Gun-chan" before she met Wasshi, but it all fell into place when she asked about my ancestor earlier, and talked funny while eyeing the Hero Record. Right Yuyu?"

"Um..." Having Sonoko turn to look at her, Yuuna having paled from what she heard, felt the need to raise her hand slowly to help ask a question. "Where did I go wrong?"

"…" The room fell back into silence.

"…You're right about being a "former" hero of the Shinju." Karin started.

"…You're also right about being our friend at Sanshu Middle School…" Itsuki added.

"…You're indeed a member of the Hero Club…" Fuu stated.

"But…" Tougou finished. "Your name is Yuki Yuuna…"

* * *

"Ah…" Yuuna managed. After looking over the shocking revelation, this was starting to make sense. Or rather, it was making so little sense that the confusion looped on itself.

' _The same name…but different…'_

She had misunderstood the situation from the beginning. She wasn't a time traveler or in an alternate world, but rather a completely different person!

' _Or maybe the same person…'_

"Here~ Yuyu~" Sonoko looked into her bag, and handed Yuuna a pocket sized mirror.

Opening the mirror, she looked at herself. That was when she noticed, that while her face seemed normal at first glance, upon closer inspection, many slight differences appeared. Her hair piece was different, her fringe was sharper, and her eyes were a somewhat lighter shade.

Looking down to her arms, she had earlier failed to notice that her normal black blazer had been replaced with a sundress of some kind. But that was a minor concern at the time.

She handed the mirror back to Sonoko.

"…Thanks…Sonoko."

"Sono-chan~" Sonoko stressed. "Even if you're not the Yuuna we know we're friends now~."

"Friends?"

"Mhm~ But be warned Yuyu, I like to write stories inspired by my friends. Let's make sure that the next one isn't titled, " _Takashima Yuuna is a Habitual Liar,"_ okay~?"

"Okay…Ah…Thanks…Sono-chan."

"…" the rest of the room was still in silence. They honestly didn't know what to say as their friend revealed she was a completely different person, while their other friend took it in stride and did most of the revealing.

"Good~" Smiling, Sonoko put the mirror away before picking up something else and handing it to Yuuna. "You get this as a reward~"

It was the Hero Record.

"Ah-"

"Sonocchi that's-!"

"The Taisha censored most of it though~" Sonoko cut Tougou off, and seemed to deflate her.

"…Are you sure…Sono-chan?" Yuuna had to make sure, after all it was practically an heirloom.

"Mhm~!" the response was immediate.

"Thank you Sono-chan-"

"But!" Sonoko cut Yuuna off. "In exchange, could you please tell us about the yourself in the past? Based off your comments, you come from the very history that this book tells. We'd like to know the truth about what the Taisha and Shinju-sama have been keeping from us~"

While sounding rather happy-go-lucky and cheerful, Yuuna heard a bitter sting in Sonoko's voice. Looking around at what was just seconds prior the dumbfounded Hero Club members, she saw all of them, while still slightly confused, resolutely nod their heads.

Tougou looked down slightly though. The question of whether their Yuuna would ever come back loomed in the air, but was momentarily overshadowed by opportunity. One which for all they knew might have been a fleeting one.

Incidentally the opinion of the group was summarized from Itsuki.

"Please, we'd like to know. The truth."

Itsuki and Sonoko didn't really have to stress the word "truth" as much as they did…Yuuna wasn't going to lie to them… _again_ …

'… _False reassurance…'_

But now there was no need for hesitation. Even if she didn't actually know who these people were a minute ago. She knew who they were now based off how they acted.

They were resolute.

"I'll do it" the phrase immediately came out.

They were now her friends.

"…Just know…that the story won't be a very happy one…"

"Believe us, when we say that, we're used to that," Fuu said.

"…And I don't know why, but I can't remember after a certain point. It's like my mind is sending my memories somewhere else."

Karin frowned slightly. "Somewhere else?"

"I don't know, but it's like my memories cut off at some point. But the more I try to remember, the more you all feel so familiar..."

No one knew how to respond to that. This may have been a fleeting opportunity, after all.

"…"

Tougou raised her head, and looked seriously at Yuuna. Her eyes were serious, but at the same time felt somewhat softer. Like they were before when she was concerned.

"Please don't strain yourself…Yuuna-…Takashima-san…"

She nodded. Thankful for Tougou's concern.

She then sat down and started her story.

"Hm…I don't know too much about what Wakaba-chan went through at the beginning, but I guess I should start with our group first. We were the heroes chosen by the Shinju to protect Shikoku: Nogi Wakaba, Koori Chikage, Tamako Doi, and Anzu Iyojima…and myself…we…"

'… _xxx…'_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Formed from my thoughts on Nogi Wakaba is a Hero the Yuusha All-Stars 4-koma, my desire to run away from work, my theories on Takashima Yuuna, and my craving for coff- GIRL POWER!…Huh…?

 **Edit A/N:** Ever have that moment where you thought you posted chapter four a month ago, only to learn sometime later when you're rechecking your setting, that you actually forgot? I most definitely didn't. Definitely not…

* * *

And so Yuuna told the story…

The reactions of the Hero Club began with mild excitement at learning of the heroes of the past, having slowly escalated into slight horror at the weight of it all, before finally settling down on a mix between annoyance at the Taisha and anticipation for what happened next.

"And?" Karin asked expectantly.

' _And then Anzu used her Trump Card?'_

'… _xxx…'_

' _And then…Tama…?'_

'… _xxx…'_

' _And then…'_

'… _Everyone…'_

Sadly, Yuuna couldn't really remember anything after engaging the Vertex that day. She internally debated on whether or not she should have made up the rest. Given closure to a story likely long forgotten by this time.

'… _A happier ending where everyone was saved…'_

'… _Instead…we…xxx…'_

' _Chikage…xxx…'_

"And…I don't know." She said lamely. Yuuna thought better of it. If anything, she had already promised to tell everyone the truth. And it wasn't like she didn't already try lying-…technical truths.

"Huh?"

"Sorry everyone, my memories kind of cut off there…"

The Hero Club's tension dropped drastically. They had apparently gotten used to shifts in mood throughout the past couple of hours. Instead they seemed to have simply accepted the facts for what they were, and reflected on them individually. It was rather surprising how quickly they adapted.

Tougou had seemed contemplative of the details, and Karin had seemed dejected. The Inubozaki siblings had taken it surprisingly well with Fuu and Itsuki looking to each other and nodding passively in silent agreement. And Sono-chan, who, in turn, had initially been skeptical and questioned whether Yuuna was withholding information again…was she really that untrustworthy?

"Okay~ I'll trust Yuyu~" Sonoko looked back with dull eyes and an empty smile. "For now~ Wasshi~?"

"Huh?" Startled out of her concentration, Tougou found Sonoko's arms embraced around her and jumped. "S-S-Sonocchi!? I thought we agreed that you wouldn't do that anymore!"

"Ehehehe~" Sonoko's eyes really didn't match her laugh. And the way she whispered into Tougou's ear was almost reminiscent of a demon whispering dark secrets. "I'm going to go and have a nice~ and long~ chat with the Taisha 'kay? So~ while I'm gone, look after Yuyu~…And make sure she stays a pure, innocent girl who'll keep telling the truth okay~?"

Yuuna of course hadn't heard any of that. Rather she was too focused on the scene in front of her, and a strange undercurrent of jealousy.

"…Okay…" Tougou squeaked.

* * *

"Oh!" Fuu was the first to notice the blush on Tougou's face and used it to break the mood. "Is this the mythical Sonoko-NTR-route!?"

"DLC only~" Sonoko replied happily. Her eyes returned to normal. "Also Itsuki-chan~ What do you plan to do with those pictures you took of me and Wasshi just now~?"

"Fueh!" Itsuki immediately put her phone behind her back. "N-nyathing!"

"Sell me some copies later, 'kay~?"

"Okay!" the phone came back out, only this time it was on the calculator app.

At that, Fuu slowly walked up to Karin who was at the time next to Yuuna, looked into both their eyes with resolve, and spoke her heart.

"Karin…Yuuna…my sister's turned into a voyeur...for money…help…"

"Not my problem." Karin too spoke her heart.

"Um…" Yuuna said.

Any further words were cut off shortly by her own stomach grumbling.

To that sound Fuu instinctively shouted.

"Let's eat some Udon!" Having immediately forgotten all the troubles at hand.

"Eh?" the rest replied.

"Agreed~" Sonoko said. "Take Yuyu on an adventure first and I'll join you later~"

"Oh? You're not coming along Sonoko?"

"Ehehe~ I have something matters to take care of~" An underlying hint of disgust and bloodlust could be felt laced into those words.

And with that, it was unanimously decided. Udon took precedence over everything else.

* * *

Yuuna didn't even have time to comprehend what was going on, before she found herself sitting next to Itsuki and Tougou in a small Udon shop, with Fuu and Karin in front of her.

Apparently her bowl was already half finished.

Had she…unconsciously walked from Sonoko's…sat down, ordered, and eaten a bowl of Udon?

The power of udon was frightening…

"…" Looking up, she saw the Hero Club doing small talk before she met eyes with Fuu.

Fuu who had noticed the relative awkwardness of the silent Yuuna, dropped the subject of how she was hit on by a boy in the past and started a new conversation.

Yuuna didn't remember much of what was said, but she found the parts she had heard to be rather fascinating if not familiar. It was as if this was the eightieth time she'd heard this story.

Somehow all the other club members appeared relieved.

Itsuki and Kairn especially, nodding silently to one another.

"So how's the udon? Don't tell me you've been silent so far because they didn't have udon where you came from?"

"Historically speaking, I do believe that Takashima-san and her friends should have lived in a time where they were able to experience traditional udon before though…" Tougou assessed.

"Eh? Then Yuuna don't tell me that the udon you bunch had was so great, this udon can't match up!?"

From the back of the store the voice of a kind, but dejected old lady could be heard.

"…My udon…can't match up…That's it, I'm going on a journey to rediscover myself!"

"Owner!"

"Your udon is fine! I guarantee it! Please the store can't function without you!"

"Don't try to stop me! I-I-"

"Owner please calm down and put down that briefcase- Owner!"

A commotion began among the staff.

The hero club wisely chose to pretend they didn't hear anything.

Luckily it also served as a decent distraction. As Yuuna had enough time to come up with an excuse. Excuses weren't lies…right? Then again this wasn't an excuse but rather a tangent. Sono-chan said nothing of tangents.

She made sure to raise her voice for the first part.

"Oh, it's definitely not that, this udon is the best I've ever had!-"

A sigh of relief was heard from the staff following a loud *thunk* from what sounded to be a large wooden case. All was well in the shop again.

"-It's just…um…I remembered the time my teammate Tama tried to throw some premium 'special grade, freshly made' udon at-"

"…"

-the Vertex-…er did I say something I shouldn't have? Everyone? Why are you looking at me with those eyes?"

"…Hey Itsuki, Tougou…did I really hear what I just heard?" Karin inquired.

"…Special grade…" Fuu repeated.

"...I only hope not…" Tougou responded.

"…Freshly made…" Fuu repeated.

"…" Itsuki robbed of her words, took out a sketchbook and a marker from her bag and began to write something.

"Eh? Wait, wait, wait…Wait just a damn minute! Did you really just say that at one point your group of heroes actually threw udon at the Vertexes?" Fuu had to ask again.

"Eh?" Yuuna was caught off guard. She foolishly told the truth. "Err yea, it didn't work though…"

Fuu's face turned ghostly pale. She fell to the floor and started crying.

"Poor Udon…you could've lived such a happier existence in someone else's stomach!" Karin joined.

Tears started to form in Tougou's eyes. "Unforgivable…Vertex…"

Itsuki in turn, looked up and over to Yuuna with the most pleasant smile in the universe. Flipping over her sketchbook. Yuuna saw some rather unexpected or rather disturbing words.

'EVERYTHING IS FIRE'

* * *

"Eh!? Itsuki-chan you were that type of character!?" Yuuna was just a bit more than stunned.

Turning the page over, Itsuki's pleasant smile only continued to grow.

'THE VERTEX WILL BE-' below was a sketch. One which Yuuna took one look at and…

"Gyaah! Fuu-sempai! Help! Itsuki is-! Gyaah!"

"Eh…Yuuna…?" Fuu in a daze, got up and looked over. "Gyaah! Itsuki! Turn the page, Turn the page!"

Forcibly reaching over and turning the page, Fuu realized it didn't end there.

'AND THEN-'

The horror continued until Karin recovered and closed the book. The hero club once again sat in silent contemplation, and Tougou being the responsible one in charge of exposition, summarized their thoughts.

"Itsuki-san…might you have some rather peculiar interests…?"

Itsuki continued to smile in silence, but began patting Tougou softly on the head.

"Yo Fuu, I don't want to say this…but…stop stressing out your sister…kay?" Karin also got patted.

"I-I'll try…" Fuu said, as she was patted.

"…The most dangerous hero…" Yuuna concluded.

Yuuna got a hug.

The Hero Club had fun as usual.

* * *

 **A/N +:** After all that seriousness I felt like it was time for a bit of a pointless breather, at least for Takashima's sake. Hopefully this won't disrupt the tone of the story too much. If nothing else, I've always thought Itsuki might have justifiably held a grudge against the Vertex, and at this point udon was just the last straw. Hopefully the coffee story will get back on track next chapter…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Formed from my thoughts on Nogi Wakaba is a Hero, YuYuYui, my addiction to running away from work, my theories on Takashima Yuuna…'s sizes, and once in the blue moon reminder to write and edit something, so thanks chill blue night, and thanks everyone who's still reading this. Coffee ahoy!

* * *

It had taken a bit of time and a lot of effort to get Itsuki off Yuuna, but once the young blond started to lose interest in a simple glomp and proceeded to rub her cheeks against the other innocent girl's chest...

Tougou insisted.

Takashima, herself, had remained none the wiser, as she was simply happy that she could freely move both arms again. Using one to ruffle Itsuki's hair in return, she thought back to her own friends' antics while eating udon and felt somewhat relieved. Even well beyond her time, and the end of the world, heroes could still sit down and bond over food.

' _Beyond my time…?'_

' _But the world hasn't ended yet…right…?'_

' _Right…It didn't end...the fighting didn't end…'_

' _Even though we all thought it was the last battle…'_

' _It wasn't.'_

'… _xxx…'_

' _We're still fighting.'_

* * *

"Eh?" Yuuna let out.

"Is something the matter, Takashima-san?"

The last thought, while very much sounding like her own, sure wasn't. Had another one of Yuuki Yuuna's thoughts slipped through? That would at least explain why there was no interference. But the Hero Club in front of her had claimed that they were now retired.

That should have included the other Yuuna too…right?

Unless…the other Yuuna was also a lia- technical truth teller?

It was a long-winded theory, and didn't suit Takashima's personality in the slightest, but she decided to test this out in the simplest and most direct way possible. Even if it didn't work, it would at least give her something to divert Tougou's attention to, right?

"Um…more memories are popping up." She answered sheepishly. "And I don't really know how to phrase this any better, but by any chance is the other Yuuna really still…"

"…this flat?" It was rather strange how instinctive it was for Yuuna to completely divert the question. Made all the weirder, by how self-depreciating the first idea for an alternate prompt was. Yet that only served to confirm the theory.

' _The other Yuuna is withholding something…'_

…And no one else was the wiser…

Come to think of it, based on what Tougou said, that was probably the only method, the other Yuuna could use to even come close to keeping the others in the dark.

But that discovery could wait…because as of her two last words, Takashima Yuuna was also going to be fighting…

"Takashima-san…would you please elaborate?"

"Yuuna…but bigger…"

"Oh!? Tell me more! Were you also a megalopolis!? Or were you perhaps…the mythical U-Utopia!?"

"Yuuna-san…I looked up to you…"

Fighting a very uphill battle of trying to convince everyone else that her original body was supposedly "better" than this one. The small problem being how that wasn't true. If anything, her current body was virtually identical to her previous one. And if one didn't believe in themselves, how could they make miracles happen?

"Ah…" so in her infinite wisdom, Takashima thought, and realizing that she couldn't come up with a decent explanation, did the only thing she could to get away from this topic. "Hey look some flying udon!"

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ah! Yuuna-san!"

She physically ran away from the problem, and prayed to the good Shinju that by the time the rest of the Hero Club caught up to her they'd forget all about-

"Too slow! To think that you'd have the gall to believe you could beat a perfect hero like me in terms of speed! You still haven't even paid for that udon yet! And don't expect to weasel your way out of it with giving Tougou the usual puppy dog eyes."

"Yeah that's right! If Tougou pays for you, then she should pay for all of us!"

"…Um...Fuu-san…I never said I'd pay-"

Correction, she tried to physically run away from the problem, but while Takashima Yuuna was many things, she couldn't in good conscience let dining and dashing be one of them. Walking towards the counter, she tried to reach for her non-existent purse before realizing that she was wearing a sundress. Instead unclipping her outer jacket's pockets, with a last ounce of hope, what she saw next crushed it completely and caused her to apologize to the nice person at the counter before calmly going back to her seat.

' _You've got to be kidding me! What kind of Yuuna goes out without a single yen on her person!?'_

"If you're looking for the other Yuuna's wallet, she's standing right here." Motioning towards Tougou, Karin gave a rather satisfied grin.

"…Eh? She?"

"Yuuna-chan often misplaces her wallet, so she eventually gave up and often leaves her money with me for safe keeping."

"I see…then Tougou-san could I please get my…err…her wallet?"

"No."

"Tougou-san? Please?"

"This wallet belongs to Yuuki Yuuna-chan, and you're Takashima Yuuna-san, allowing you to use Yuuna-chan's money without her permission would be wrong of me as a friend."

' _I mean I'm Yuuna-chan too you know…? And I can't really leave if I don't pay so…Will I have to work it off? I don't mind a bit of manual labor but that feels kind of embarrassing too…no ways around it then let's-'_

Yet before Takashima could go up to the nice lady, tell the truth, and ask for some hard labor like washing the dishes, a hand grabbed her shoulder from behind. It was the rather firm hand of her one and only savior, Fuu.

"Tougou, you can't just leave Yuuna hanging, you promised you'd pay for all of us remember?"

"Fuu-sempai I don't recall making a promise of any sort…"

While Yuuna didn't really want to coerce money out of Tougou, this was technically Fuu's doing and…she wasn't about to stop the good will of the club president.

But the good will didn't stop there.

"I'm pretty- No I'm definitely sure you did," said Karin smugly. Yuuna noticed that her hand had been clenched in a fist the entire time, the tips of what appeared to be a crumpled, thousand yen, bill showing.

' _But all of Karin-chan's bowls total one thousand, five hundred…ooh…if that's the case then as a good friend, I am completely justified for what I'm about to do…the finisher!'_

"Pretty please, Tougou-san?"

"Yuuna-chan- I mean Takashima-san…"

Even if it had been a different person inside, outward appearances could still be worth something. Puppy dog eyes from the face of Yuuki Yuuna, the result was practically pre-conditioned.

"…Fine…"

"Yay! I love you Tougou-san!"

"…That…doesn't make me happy in the slightest…"

"Um…Tougou-san? You're a bit red, are you okay? Do you have a fever?"

"Leave her be Yuuna, a maiden's heart is a delicate thing when overcome with Girl Power! But more importantly, this is cause for celebration Tougou's treating!"

"Another bowl!"

"Same!"

Everyone started to happily order more, the prospect of a free meal serving as a distraction. From what Yuuna saw of Tougou's demeanor, how she didn't at all seem perturbed by the prospect of paying, and how Sonoko's house had been a mansion, she realized that maybe the girl in front of her was rather well off.

* * *

The others were too busy to notice Yuuna's observing gaze, as they ran to the front counter watching their new bowls of udon being prepared.

But regardless, Yuuna held her tongue.

Behind her, the only other person who remained at their table, being the one who wouldn't have wanted another bowl because it would have all come out of her pocket.

"Are you not going to order more yourself, Takashima-san?" Tougou asked in a whisper.

"No…I'm fine." Turning around, and observing the dark-haired girl's lax smile, Yuuna saw that it didn't necessarily match her gaze. Piercing and analytical, it was the same observing gaze that Anzu often had whenever formulating battle plans or researching. The kindness of this girl was directed at her friends, and as it stood Takashima Yuuna was just another outsider. And to that, she was somewhat glad. "Tougou-san…thanks."

"…" Tougou didn't turn around. Instead she merely repeated her earlier words. "That…doesn't make me happy in the slightest…"

"I know. But even so."

Tougou remained silent for a spell, having appeared to have contemplated her next choice of words. She started with the most obvious one.

"Why?"

"Because you're not putting up a front and pretending," was Takashima's immediate answer.

And with those words, the dam burst, and the truth began to overflow.

"You're not the Yuuna-chan we know…"

Yuuna merely listened and nodded in agreement, she respected the courage it took to say that upfront.

"…Yet regardless your actions, mannerisms, habits, even what you told us of your appearance and fighting style. Your similarities are uncanny…you could probably trick anyone else into believing you're the genuine Yuuki Yuuna…but you're not actually very genuine, are you?"

The next words Tougou said, put an honest smile on Takashima's face.

"…Quite frankly, Takashima-san…you creep me out."

After all, the ability to make such an honest confession was only deserving of praise. And with those words face to face,

"I know." Takashima answered bluntly. "But that's good. It means you can distinguish between us, and I'd like you to keep seeing me as such."

"Eh? What do you mean by that?"

"I am not Yuuki Yuuna, that much is obvious. Nor am I trying or want to replace Yuuki Yuuna. I am Takashima Yuuna, and for better or for worse, even I'd get slightly angry if someone who knew me thought otherwise." Yuuna mused. She had established the boundaries of their relationship, and now created some semblance of even footing. So all that was left was to deflate the situation. "Also, I'm not completely flat."

"Takashima-san…you don't have to worry. I'd never mistake you for anyone else." Tougou relaxed. For once a genuine smile appeared on her face. Yet it wasn't the same one she gave to the Yuuna she knew on an intimate level, but rather a grin she'd give to an acquaintance when telling a joke. "It was my mistake, you're not creepy, so much as just far more irritating."

"Really?" Takashima also grinned. "But that means Yuuki's record isn't that spotless either."

"…"

"…"

Both Takashima and Tougou broke out laughing loudly.

Coming back with their bowls in hand, the rest of the hero club shared a glance with one another before coming to the same conclusion.

The two at the table were being really creepy.

* * *

 **A/N +:** So, if you've read this far, thanks! Throughout the chapter, you might have noticed that "Yuki Yuna" and "Togo" suddenly became "Yuuki Yuuna" and "Tougou" in that case, keen eyes. This is a running change across all the chapters because Yuusha no Shou confirmed the spelling as "Yuuki" or so goes my flimsy excuse. The truth is I just prefer the "Yuuki Yuuna" and "Tougou" spellings overall…well that and I want to keep as far away from a certain set of subtitles as possible. Speaking of those subtitles, I've always considered finding ways of dropping the honorifics…but in this case the intimacy levels have been shown as not being able to transition very well and come out awkward if forced. I hope these changes and continuations won't hamper the reading experience. Thanks again~!


End file.
